


In another life

by WatchforWitches



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Feelings, Gen, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchforWitches/pseuds/WatchforWitches
Summary: Jamie didn't much like things growing on him, and so they rarely ever did.Except for Brienne.





	In another life

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick thing I wrote at like 6am on no sleep after watching Tyrion and Jamie's conversation in episode 2. 
> 
> Please excuse any spelling or grammatical error.

Jamie liked to think himself a tough man, a man not so easily frightened by the challenging circumstances his life threw at him. He worked hard, had calluses on his hand to show for it, broken in from years of training and battle. He didn't think there was much that could phase him, he didn't much like things growing on him, and so they rarely ever did. 

Except for Brienne. He mused with the idea over the years they had known eachother. That she was a strong woman who would have been knighted decades ago had she been born a man. That there was something about her that challenged something in him, some playful thing that had started more recently. When they weren't busy hurling insults at eachother, he could almost catch her in a light that framed her something close to pretty. 

She would probably kick his ass for thinking it, tell him he's a foolish idiot for trivializing her in something as stupid as appearance. He supposed he would deserve it. Growing up royalty had granted him the more pleasant things in life, which he knew now were not common place. There were no frequent bathes or sweet smelling oils at the ready in the real world, so caring about such luxuries was a waste of time. Brienne of Tarth wasn't what you could call a proper lady, not by the standards ladies were held to back where Jamie had been raised anyways. But, he supposed, she would probably scoff at the mere idea. 

Still. Something about her had managed to plant itself firmly under Jamie's skin, and he found his free thoughts drifting to her more and more these days. 

But it was no time for matters of the heart, they were on the heels of a war, and he supposed Brienne didn't much care for matters of the heart, with or without a war. 

He realized that Tyrion had been talking still. Making some off handed comment about being killed by the undead, Jamie wasn't sure. He had two thoughts in his mind. One, his brother's statement about his relationship with Cersei. How she never fooled him, he knew her truths and loved her anyways. And two, loved is a past tense word. He may have loved Cersei, may have done terrible things he cannot bring himself to think of for her, but he doesn't love her any longer. 

Then, as easy as breathing, his feet take him to the other side of the lookout. His eyes finding Brienne in seconds amongst the dozens of armor clad men. She always managed to stand out to him, especially now, with the revelation of his feelings in his head. She turned and saw him watching over her, and his brother had also caught on, leveling him with a smirk full of something he cannot name. 

He wishes so badly he didn't find Brienne as pretty as he did. Not only was it a distraction, clearly, he doubted she would appreciate it much at all. They were both knights, soldiers to armies greater than themselves, and Jamie was a twisted man so desperately trying for some form of salvation. She wouldn't want him, and even if she did, it didn't matter. 

He imagined in a different world, in different circumstances, they would work well together in a context closer to romance. It's not as if the idea escaped his mind in the current circumstances of the world, but it was always banished by his logic before he could dwell on it.

They would probably die in this war, and then none of it will have mattered, except that Brienne of Tarth will have made Jamie Lannister feel like he had done something right. Like there was something in him she saw that was worth saving. 

He supposed if it was saving he needed, saving from all the evils he had committed a lifetime ago, martyrdom was as good a place as any to start. 

And by the side of a woman he found undeniably and annoyingly alluring, under her command, was a good a place as any to find it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
